


Los inconvenientes de ser un alcalde

by My__Written



Series: Alcalde!Snart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), flirtation, viaje entre tierras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Antes de que The Flash salvara a Earth-2 de ZOOM, hubo algunos problemas con el alcalde de Earth-2. Leonard Snart estaba más que sorprendió y enojado, el Doc. Wells no volvería a hacer sus experimentos y menos atacado a sus ciudadanos.Aunque lo último se lo repita más veces de lo necesario al mirar a cierto nerd que rescato de un callejón.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West (breaking), Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Leonard Snart
Series: Alcalde!Snart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911925





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: si raptaron a Earth-2 Barry Allen, pero lo dejaron en otro lugar y no en el lab-STAR.

**1**

* * *

* * *

—Toma

El alcalde le dio un vaso de agua, realmente era algo raro, y con todo lo que le pasaba que el alcalde le de un vaso de agua era superior a su lista. Pero recordó que el motivo por el cual ese hombre le ofrecía un simple vaso de agua, era que su doble de otra tierra estaba en su casa, con su esposa, con su amado suegro — bueno debería darle las gracias por eso — pero, no era realmente…

—¿Entonces?

Barry miró al hombre y se sonrojo ¿qué rayos le había preguntado?

—Oh lo siento, yo no escuche.

El levantamiento de cejas hizo que Barry temblara un poco. ¡Qué presencia! -. Te pregunte que hacías para terminar allí.

—Oh, fui atacado por mi creo. -. Barry no supo como describir exactamente el cómo llegó ahí.

—¿Atacado aquí?

—No, yo estaban en mi trabajo, bueno saliendo de él, y un tipo llegó y me secuestro, bueno cuando me di cuenta estaba en los laboratorios y allí el doc. Wells me hizo algunas preguntas y luego una luz y nada… creo que nada más.

un hombre atrás del alcalde dio un paso al frente. —Señor.

—Mick, has un seguimiento de los inventos y experimentos del buen Doc. Wells. Después de ZOOM el doctor ha estado en un limbo intermitente de idas y vueltas.

—Si, señor. —y con eso se retiro, pero aun quedaban algunos pegados a la pared.

—¿Cree que el Doc. Wells me hizo esto a propicito?

—Me temo que sí, Sr.

—Allen, soy Barry Allen. —Notando el tono frío en su alcalde no era nada malo decir quién era ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde se supone que debe de estar Sr. Allen?

—Casa, debo estar en casa, mi esposa debe de llegar pronto.

—Bueno no hagamos esperar a la Sra. Allen.

—West-Allen.

El alcalde solo levantó una ceja.

—Es una oficial, decía que no cambiaría su apellido como tal.

—Debe de ser algo fresco entre ustedes.

—No me molesta. Ella es una mujer fuerte y dominante. Me gusta eso de ella, bueno eso me llamo la atención de ella en un principio.

Barry cayó abruptamente estaba arrojando información tonta solo porque estaba nervioso. Además, quien le decía que su esposa le prestara atención a su desaparición, llevaban días casi si verse desde lo de ZOOM.

Cuando el alcalde le abrió la puerta y lo trato como un caballero, el estomago de Barry se hundió. Nadie lo había tratado así, era él el que hacía esas cosas, y lo hacía por qué le nacía hacerlo.

—Llegamos.

—Gracias, no se debió de molestar.

—Sr. Allen, usted es un ciudadano de mi ciudad. Es mi deber ayudar a todos los que pueda. Además, su asalto será notificado e investigado no me gusta que un sujeto parecido a usted este en todo esto. ¿Ya que no tiene hermano gemelo o un clon malvado?

-¡No! Pero si recuerdo bien ese sujeto me noqueó, el doctor Wells iba a inyectarme algo, pero sucedió otra cosa ya no pudieron… temo que vuelvan por mí.

—Bien, entrare contigo para hablar con tu esposa, ella es de la fuerza ¿no? Es bueno que sepa que tendrá un ojo en ti.

—Bueno solo espero que no se moleste. Todo esto de la alerta roja y el toque de queda es algo que le trae problemas, sabe. Trato de no imponerme y estar siempre a su lado, pero creo que no es suficiente.

—No creo que te de buenos consejos. Mi relación mas larga es la política.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa noto que el ambiente dentro de ella era diferente a los últimos meses. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia esposa no notara el cambio en él? Entro y sintió como el hombre que lo había acompañado todo el tiempo también entro. No le importaba dar un espectáculo la verdad ya no.

-¡Iris!

Su esposa y su doble lo miraron, ella completamente en shock y el tipo completamente espantado, bueno tal parecía que quitarle los pantalones a su esposa era realmente fácil para otro que no fuera él.

—¿Barry?

Iris no paraba de verlo y al otro tipo, sí, se dijo. Mira tienes a un doble y estas besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Vaya y yo pensé que te preocuparías por mí. —soltó sarcastico.

—Sra. West-Allen, buenas noches.

—Sr. Alcalde ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

—Bueno encontré a su esposo, cerca de un callejón de mi casa, completamente asaltado, así que mis agentes lo llevaron a mí, después de unas preguntas decidí traerlo aquí, con usted, su esposa. Ahora — fijo su mirada en el doble del Sr. Allen — Usted, Sr.

—Ah yo no sé qué está pasando…

—¿Quién es mi esposo?

—Oh no lo sé, tal vez el que esta completamente sucio y algo golpeado por ese que estabas abrazando, cuando a mi ¡no me tocas en casi seis meses!

—Oh, Barry.

Sinceramente Barry de Earth-1 no se sintió bien viendo a la pareja pelear, no como lo había tratado Iris hace algunas horas. Si bien pensó que eran una pareja solida ahora veía que no, y el asalto de la mujer era porque no había tenido contacto con su esposo en varios meses.

—Creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar, Sr.

—Yo no debo, no debe de ser así.

—Eso lo hablaremos. Me imagino que el buen doctor Wells está involucrado.

Barry de Earth-1 suspiró, Wells no estaría feliz.

*******

El camino de regreso al laboratorio STAR fue en completo silencio, el Leonard Snart de esa tierra era el alcalde, un alcalde de mirada fría y de conducta casi igual que su Len, bueno su Len ya estaría haciendo varios chistes o juegos de palabras.

—Lo siento — dijo tentativamente, solo recibió un hombro frío y un leve, muy leve fruncimiento de labios.

_Rayos, era complicado._

Y como lo había imaginado el Harry Wells de Earth-2 no estaba feliz.

—¡Como pudiste! —Gritó Wells.

—No fue mi intención. — tartamudeo un poco, pero era verdad.

—Te dije que te alejaras de ellos. Ellos no son tu familia, ellos solo te traerían problemas y por lo visto a mí también.

Wells miró como su alcalde le devolvía la mirada, una muy fría y azul mirada.

—Basta, los dos. Tú — señaló a Harrison— se te había prohíbo hacer cualquier experimento desde que destruiste toda la ciudad. Tenias un veto en ello. Mas algunas multas. Se te dio una sentencia y penitencias, más una prologa por lo de tu hija cuando me entere de ello. Pero no me dijiste nada. ¿Ahora entras en el tráfico de personas?

—No, él es The Flash en su tierra.

—No me importa si es el Flash o no. Tenías prohibido hacer tales cosas. Sabias que tenías deudas en la ciudad y desaparecías.

—Tenía que buscar ayuda.

—Te crees el único en ello. Yo soy el alcalde, sabes con cuantas personas me reúno para mejorar la ciudad.

—Buscaba soluciones.

—Bien esas soluciones te llevaron a, uno, secuestrar a un ciudadano y remplazarlo por otro que no es siquiera de este mundo. Dos, manipular a un hombre que no sabe nada esta ciudad y exponerlo a un monstruo para tus fines. Tres, acabas de destruir un matrimonio. Espero que estés feliz. 

—Mira Len —Barry se encogió de hombros, pero se negó en seguir escuchando los regañados de Snart—. Se que estas alterado por todo, pero yo vengo a ayudar lo haré.

—Solo te quiero lejos de mi gente. Tal vez no seas malo, chico. Pero por lo que vi —Snart sonrió— estabas muy a gusto con la esposa de otro.

Barry se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Lo siento, en mi mundo estoy enamorado de ella.

—¿Y ella no? Mira chico no busques lo que no es tuyo. Y espero que sepas que hay una investigación por asalto y agresión a nombre de Bartholomew Henry Allen.

-¡Qué! Como pudiste hacer eso.

-Doc. Wells encontré al chico en un callejón cerca de mi casa, que queda cerca de la alcaldía, dime que debería haber hecho.

Wells lo miro con odio y luego vio a Snart.

—Sin palabras, Doc.

—Buscare a ZOOM lo más rápido posible y saldré de tu ciudad.

—Eso espero. —. Len se dio la vuelta ya listo para irse a donde fuera que vaya cuando miró a Wells.

—Estas suspendido por seis meses, toda investigación no importa el campo esta congelada hasta nuevo aviso. Y si te sorprendo haciendo otras cosas Wells —bajo el tono un poco más — no querrás saber lo que te pasara.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco conoce al alcalde.

**2**

* * *

* * *

Tratar con una esposa alterada por no comprender que había metido a otro hombre a su casa, cama y no darse cuenta era algo que Barry no comprendía y no perdonaba.

Saber que cualquier doble suyo estaría en el mismo molde y a los ojos de su esposa le dejo un amargo sabor de boca. Darse cuenta que su mujer no podía aun darle una respuesta que llenara sus expectativas hacia que pensara en todo.

Su matrimonio tenía bajas, desde hace mucho, no era algo nuevo.

Su suegro aun no conocía todo este circo. Y cuando lo sepa, dios no quiere estar cerca.

Su trabajo le dio una licencia de descanso y una nota por escrito que le pedían para la próxima no fuera enviada por la oficina del alcalde.

Otra interrogante, el alcalde Sr. Leonard Snart le estaba ayudando y se preocupaba por él, era grato saberlo.

—Ahora todo es mi culpa. —la voz llena de sentimientos de Iris le estresaba un poco.

—No Iris, solo que no quiero más problemas como estos.

—Yo no sabia que no eras tú, se vestía igual incluso tus tontas gafas.

—Bueno yo si sabría que no era tú solo con hablar con ella. Hacer las preguntas que te hago cuando llegas de trabajar. Decir si quieres un favorito para postre o cena. Si deseas un baño o ducha, a pesar de saber todas esas respuestas amo escucharlas de ti. Pero últimamente nada de eso hacemos. Somos dos extraños compartiendo una casa.

—¿Extraños?

—Sí. Mira Iris te ame, incluso puedo decir que te amo, pero siendo honestos este amor no es como era antes. Veme y dime que no sentiste lo mismo con él.

Ella no contesto.

—Porque a pesar que tenia mi cara, no era yo. No te hacía sentir como yo. No te miraba como yo. Se que es absurdo mirar en retrospectiva y sentir un poco de morbo con todo esto. Se que la manera en que te toco o beso incluso la forma que estuvieron juntos fue diferente y tú lo disfrutaste.

—¡Oye! No hicimos nada.

—Iris, no me engañes. Ni te engañes. Siempre después del sexo amas abrazar y jugar en la casa. Se que te gusta la persecución, cuando lo hacemos en cualquier lugar de la casa que no sea la habitación.

—Barry.

—Lo sé. —lo dijo cansado—. Se acabo lo nuestro, es mejor hacerlo por la buena. Dejare la casa, dame solo unos días, sí.

—Esta bien. No te doy un plazo fijo, tomate el tiempo, busca algo bueno.

—Gracias. Se que el primero en felicitarte será Joe, tal vez te presente a alguien que crea sea realmente suficiente para ti.

—Barry no, no dejes que esto te golpee así, eres genial, eres un hombre honesto y sincero. Eres un hombre con valores y amas sin medida. Fui yo quien se equivoco y no supe manejar todo.

—Tal vez esto nos sirvió para ver más allá de nosotros mismos.

—Puede ser. —acepto Iris con pesadumbre.

Con esto dicho Barry camino a su habitación, saco todo lo suyo y lo llevo a la habitación de invitados, una que Joe y sus padres usaban cuando los visitaban.

—Bueno aquí acabo todo. —susurro.

Barry tomo todas sus notas, entre ellas encontró su tesis de fenomenología de cuerdas y la tiro a la basura, nunca dejaría que Wells entrara a su vida de nuevo. Ese hombre fue el causante de mucho daño a su vida. Así que volvería a sumergirse en su trabajo.

Con la licencia de descanso por el departamento de ciencia criminal y forense; podría enfocarse en su otra pasión, la escritura.

Sabía que encontrar un tema sería difícil, pero no perdería sus esperanzas. Buscaría un poco de ayuda para crecer como escritor, tal vez llegara a pedir ayuda al alcalde y este le diera la dirección de Sr. Mardon, un gran escritor del genero de terror, y ciencia ficción.

Por ahora solo viviría el día a día, aun tenia días de licencia gracias al ataque de su doppelganger, esos no le durarían lo necesario para cambiar de casa.

Barry caminó hacia su computador y empezó a buscar un apartamento, tal vez un ático, sería lo mejor.

—Que me darás ¿eh? — el buscador solo mostraba costosos áticos cerca del centro y otros completamente para reformar a las afueras de Central. Tenía que buscar algo intermedio, tenía trabajo todavía en la fuerza como el forense que era, no dejaría su trabajo sin tener nada seguro, a pesar que Iris estaría allí, no estaría tan cerca de él. Tampoco quería que su vida personal le molestase con su rutina de trabajo, a la misma Iris.

Encontró varios lofts y guardo algunos que le parecieron la pena ver,

* * *

*******

* * *

Barry Allen de Earth-1 miro enojado a Killer Frost y a Cisco, tal parecía que el plan de ayudarse se estaba tambaleando. Harry ya no sabía que hacer y el peso de la amenaza del alcalde lo tenía amarrado de manos.

—Y no podemos contamos con Vibe además, que ZOOM no es cualquier sujeto sabrá que le estamos mintiendo.

—Ramon llegaste y no has hecho nada para ayudar.

—Oh lo siento Sr. Yo lo sé todo.

—Basta. Esto no ayuda. Frost tiene razón necesitamos ayuda. — suspiro—. Caitlin todavía está en sus manos. —les recordó a todos en la sala.

Habían pasado varias cosas, lo primero es que ZOOM había secuestrado a Caitlin, y no podían localizarla. Segundo Cisco había llegado y se mantenía oculto por la amenaza del alcalde, tercero Harry no estaba de buen humor y tampoco podía ayudar mucho.

Barry aun no podía creer que esos dos no se llevaran bien, Jessy aun parecía traumada y casi no salía de casa. Hasta habían hablado de llevarla a tierra-1, para su seguridad, cosa que se negaron los dos Wells. Killer Frost apenas se había escapado de Zoom, dejando a Caitlin sola con ese maniático.

—Que te dije.— la profunda voz y frío acento del alcalde se escuchó.

Las puertas en par en par y el sequito de hombres con traje negro y un muy, pero muy molesto Snart fue lo que siguió después de un arrebato de Cisco y Harry.

Todos voltearon, Leonard estaba con un traje de tres piezas de color plomo, estaba muy enojado.

—Doc. Wells se te dio la orden de no más extrahumanos y menos metahumanos de otras tierras. No más investigaciones. Y tal parece que ahora albergas a criminales—la mirada de Len era dura—. Srta. Snow, hace mucho que no la veía, ahora esta… diferente.

—Soy Frost.

—Eso temía. Pero no se preocupe no estoy para arrestarla. Wells ¿por qué haces caso omiso a mis palabras?

—Esto es mas importante que tu política, Snart.

—Ahora veo. Sabes que no tengo ganas de pelear contigo por esto.

—¿Entonces?

—Sr. Ramon me imagino.

—Si. —Cisco se apegó más a Barry.

—Usted crea brechas entre tierras, como su doppelganger, cree una y váyase con su amigo.

—No, no iremos. Se lo dije. Estamos cerca de detener a ZOOM.

—¿Me puede decir cómo? Según me entere secuestro a un amigo suyo de su tierra, sabe cuánto papeleo tengo que hacer por eso.

—No lo haga, nadie lo sabe.

—Quiere que oculte información. Sr. Allen déjeme refrescarle la memoria, usted tiene una orden de captura por agresión a un cuerpo de la policía. _¿Quiere más cargos? —_ con noto sardónico se lo dijo.

—Amigo a quién golpeaste. —chilló Cisco.

—No lo golpee Cisco, solo fui un poco brusco, solo eso.

—¿A tu doppleganger? —volvió Cisco a preguntar.

—Sí.

—Oh bueno y ¿él cómo es?

—Sr. Ramon no esta para socializar con los doppleganger de nadie.

—Lo siento—. Cisco lo dijo más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

Los guardaespaldas del alcalde le entregaron unos dosieres a Harry el cual algo temerosos los abrió.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un lugar que mi gente rastreo, sí, se que no desistirás hasta hacer todo este caos algo más grande. Así que entrena a estos pseudo héroes y termina con esto. Aunque ya sabes donde exactamente esta—. Len miro a Jessi, la linda hija de Harry. —. También encontrara que el perímetro esta allí, todas las posibles entradas y salidas, puntos ciegos.

—Snart sabes que esto es realmente algo grande.

—Es mi ciudad. No lo olvides. Además, sugiero que no involucres a civiles.

—Si hablas por el Sr. Allen no esta en los planes de nadie que se vea más involucrado en nada.

—Eso espero. Él pronto estará de nuevo en su trabajo, por ello, Sr. Allen no se aparezca por ahí.

—Comprendo, y como me dijo las escusas fueron por papeles olvidados.

—Se lo haré saber.

—¿Como esta Iris? — la tentación era demasiado grande para dejarla pasar.

—La Sra. West-Allen hasta donde sé aun respira, por lo demás no sé nada.

—¿Cree qué ellos lo resolvieron?

Len desconcertado por la pregunta se acerco a él. Su cara tan cerca a la Barry provoco un sonrojo en él—. Sr. Allen yo no me inmiscuyo en la vida de mis ciudadanos. Además, esta Iris no es la suya.

—No era mi intención causar esos problemas.

—Intención o no, eso ya no importa. Limítese a hacer lo que vino a hacer.

Y con ello salió junto a todo su sequito de hombres, el mas terrorífico era Mick.

—¡Oh amigo! Snart donde sea que este da miedo. Y ni que se diga de Ola de Calor.

—Lo sé, Cisco. Pero este es peor, tienen en sus manos a todos los ciudadanos de Central City.

—¿Su hermana también vive aquí?

—Ramon, deja inventar historias en tu cabeza, la hermana del alcalde está casada.

—Oh vaya.

Barry se burló un poco de la suerte de su amigo. Estar escuchando las charlas o mas bien peleas de Harry y Cisco le entretenía un poco, no quería sentirse peor de lo que estaba. Habían pasado días desde que dejo a Iris y Barry de esta tierra peleando y no sabía como estaban, él tenía hecho un nudo en su estomago cada vez que lo recordaba. Cuando Cisco llegó al día siguiente diciendo que tenia un genial plan todos se sintieron mejor. Pero Jay que resulto ser el ZOOM tenía a Caitlin.

—Te digo que es mejor el chocolate y no el té.

¿Qué? Bueno Cisco no era fan del té, pero eso no tenía nada que ver ahora. Observo como Frost estaba alejada con todos después de la visita de Snart, saber que Ronny estaba muerto por culpa de Zoom era malo, y que Vibe tampoco lo había logrado dejaba a la chica en un estado de ánimo bajo.

—Frost qué harás ahora.

—Cuando todo acabe me iré lejos de aquí.

—Sí, oí que la Atlántida aquí existe.

—¿En tu mundo no?

—Digamos que es un mito o leyenda, aun no estamos muy seguros.

Dejo que el silencio se quedara con él después que Killer Frost lo dejo y Jessi solo estaba sola en su sillon.


End file.
